Breath Away
by Joy Blue
Summary: Sequel to Playing With Fire. Alec Kitani is out to be the best and to ruin Shinra Inc, and to claim Yuffie. No matter what the cost.
1. Default Chapter

And here we have, the sequel.  
  
And they still don't belong to me!   
  
Breath Away  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Reno Mikagi looked at the three-sided card on his table and smirked. It arrived with a packet of herbal cigarettes, and a pack of non-alcoholic beer. He didn't know why those people bother making useless stuff. The card was filled with scribbles from the children at the orphanage. He gave back the money Yuffie paid him, well almost. He used a small amount to buy the gifts. He remembered Yuffie speaking to an old woman about the lack of school funds, and that she was trying to arrange something from the local schools about donations. Of all the things Yuffie seemed interested in, besides materia, it was the orphanage that she talked about with Shake, and him when they were making their daily appearances.   
  
Rude and Elena didn't question him when he sent over a dozen of toys in Wutai. They didn't even say anything when the package arrived. Although he bet that Elena was dying to know what was going on.   
  
He read the card again, and discovered many ways one can spell 'thank you'. He returned the card back, and picked up another gift that was leaning against the wall.  
  
It was a guitar. The quality was one of the best, not the top selling brand, but it was still good. He positioned the guitar in front of him and started strumming the strings. He recalled the last day he saw Yuffie, almost a month ago.  
  
/For friendship... and stuff.../  
  
He couldn't get her out of his head. Not her smile, not her lips, and definitely not her kiss or her scent. He knew he was in trouble the night Theresa told him that he called out Yuffie's name in the 'heat of passion' as she called it. He tried hanging out in his usual spots, but found everything suffocating.   
  
They've both become busy, and Reeve told him that Yuffie chose Cait Sith as her personal bodyguard. It was either him or half of the Royal Guards. According to Reeve as well, Yuffie regretted her decision, but Lord Godo was happy that Yuffie could barely get away from Cait.  
  
"Well, hello Mr. Music Man."  
  
Reno ignored Elena as he placed the guitar back on the wall. "You're late."  
  
"No, actually... you're early, and sober. On a Monday morning..."  
  
Reno didn't reply as Elena sat on her chair and turned the computer on. "I didn't realize we were taking charity cases..."  
  
"We aren't."  
  
"Hmmm, then why all the research?"  
  
Reno shrugged. "I like to be informed on many things. You never know when these things can become useful."  
  
The door opened, and Rude walked in with a stack of newspapers in his hands. "You should read this." He dropped the newspapers on Reno's desk and sat on his own chair.  
  
"What the hell is it with this bastard?" Reno snarled as he read the headline. Alec Kitani had gone to a full offensive strategy, and was currently claiming that the new and improved mako reactors was better than the solar power panels that Shinra Inc was producing. He scanned the report and Elena winced as Reno let out a string of profanities that would make Cid proud.  
  
Reno clutched the paper tightly as he continued to read the article.  
  
"... it is believed that Lady Kisaragi, also a member of AVALANCHE exchanged sexual favors with the President of Shinra Inc for the installation of the first solar panels in Wutai. She has also been linked to a former bodyguard of the old Shinra Inc, Reno Mikagi who is now in-charge of a 'detective' agency. Mr. Mikagi played a part in the rescue of Lady Kisaragi during an assassination attempt..."  
  
Reno threw the paper down and felt his hands start to itch. He needed to hit something. Preferably a violet eyed bastard. He didn't know exactly what in the article that made him mad. Kitani slamming Shinra Inc, the sexual favor...  
  
"I'm going to kill the journalist who wrote this &%$# article."  
  
Rude didn't look at Reno as he turned his computer on. "Read the other paper."  
  
Reno did just that, and this time, he slammed his fist on the table. "This *&%$ idiot is calling the Turks a relic? A &%$ relic?"  
  
The article went on with rumor about Yuffie and Reeve, and more trash about the uselessness of the new Turks... The paper also showed a picture of Yuffie with Reeve, talking on the streets of Wutai. Yuffie was laughing, and had her hand on Reeve's chest. Reeve was also grinning and was looking at her. It was obviously shot using those long ranged lenses, or whatever those photographers use. The stupid caption claimed it as proof of their affair, but to Reno, Yuffie was in the act of hitting Reeve.  
  
"The Midgar Guardian is even better."   
  
Reno scowled as he took all of the newspapers and threw it in the bin. "That's where those idiots belong."  
  
"Killing journalists are easy you know, they've pissed too many people. Easy cover."  
Elena said as she read something on her computer.  
  
"Why Elena, spoken like a true Turk... I'm proud of you."  
  
"I read the Guardian." She replied as she turned to Reno. "Well, you'd be pleased to know that with all the research you made us do, I think we can pretty much link Kitani to the assassination attempt."  
  
"Good. I want hard proof, no holes. I'm going to send that Kitani straight to hell... stupid bastard think he can just shove Reeve out of the way..." Reno muttered as his phone rang.  
  
"Turks."  
  
Reno's eyes narrowed as he listened. "What? Well, what about you? Listen, this time I'm not taking no for an answer. You're gonna need us."  
  
Rude and Elena watched as Reno took a pencil from his desk, and broke it in half. "Reeve, shut up. We're on our way,"  
  
"What was that about?" Elena asked as Reno slammed the receiver down.  
  
"The Shinra factory in Rocket Town was burned. No one got hurt, most of the panels were saved... and Reeve's car was hurled with rocks."  
  
Rude and Elena shut their computers down as Reno took a gun from his drawer and hid it on his back pocket. He took the guitar, and the card from his desk before walking towards the door. "I'll meet the two of you in World Hotel. He's in room 215."  
  
He didn't wait for their response as he shut the door behind him.  
  
*-*-  
  
Yuffie rubbed her eyes as fresh tears threatened to flow again. She refused to talk with her father, with Ayami, Shake... everybody. This day was supposed to be fun. She was supposed to meet with the council before lunch, then she would visit the orphanage and watch the children rehearse for a play.   
  
"Open the door, Yuffie. You're going to be late for the meeting."  
  
"No."  
  
Lord Godo sighed. "I know that you're upset, but as a future leader of Wutai, you can not let anything stop you from performing your official duties." He felt his heart break as he heard Yuffie protest.  
  
"No one in the council believes it Yuffie. The people know that it's not true. They know that you won't do something like that..."  
  
"You do..." Her voice was soft, but still clear.  
  
What was he supposed to say? It was true, he did doubt her... he did accuse her of having a more intimate relationship with that man. But he knew that his daughter was innocent, in every sense of the word. "This is the dirty part of politics, Yuffie. All these rumors are being done to discredit you, and your participation for the anti-mako meeting next week..."  
  
Yuffie didn't reply, and his shoulders sagged in defeat when he heard someone call his name softly. He turned around and looked in surprise as he saw Li Xing.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Lord Godo motioned for his friend to follow him. "Upset."  
  
Li Xing nodded. "I will call for the meeting to be cancelled. I am here to give my support to Lady Kisaragi." The elder said softly as his face darkened. "I still can not believe that these people would *dare* to spread these lies..."  
  
"I appreciate your concern, Li Xing... but the meeting will go through. This is a first test for Yuffie as my heir. She cannot run and hide when things like this come about. She must learn to be strong..."  
  
"She maybe your heir Godo, but she is also your daughter... At least postpone it for the afternoon..."  
  
Lord Godo thought about it and shook his head sadly. "Just an hour. As much as it hurts me, Yuffie must face this."  
  
Back in her room, Yuffie hid under her blanket. If Vinnie the Bear could breathe, it would be choking now because of Yuffie's tight grip. Her PHS rang for the hundredth time since the rumors started this morning, and she wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. It wouldn't have been bad if it was just one newspaper, but it seemed like every paper in the whole damn planet was broadcasting her alleged affair with Reeve.   
  
She was embarrassed, as well as hurt. Reeve practically gave the first panels for free. As much as he said he was giving them for free because they were in beta-mode... she knew how expensive those things cost. How could she look at him now? With all the help he gave Wutai, she was now being the cause of his problems.  
  
The PHS rang again, and this time, against better judgment, she answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Morning, Yuffie."  
  
His voice was light and teasing. "Reno..."  
  
"So, do we kick their butts? With your conformer and my nightstick, they haven't got a chance, sugar."  
  
"I'm dying with laughter."  
  
There was a few seconds of silence before Reno spoke. "Are you crying?"  
  
"No."  
  
Reno knew she was lying. "Hate to break this to you Yuffie, but you're in another game now. Listen up, ignore those idiots. Why the hell should you care what they write, huh?  
Remember, this is all just a big game for them. It's all about the gil. If you hide under your bed, you let them win. Go out there and prove them wrong..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You call yourself a ninja? A member of AVALANCHE?"  
  
His taunt made Yuffie sit up. "Yes."  
  
"I don't believe you. A true ninja never hides."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You tell me," Reno replied. "Brat."  
  
Yuffie scowled. "I am not a brat!"  
  
"Now that sounds more like the ninja-chick that I know!"  
  
Yuffie 's mouth dropped open. "Hahaha... you make me laugh, Reno."  
  
"Listen, I've read all those shit. There's nothing you can do about it. This is all about Kitani and his stupid publicity push to re-activate the reactors. Think like an AVALANCHE, and stop acting like a sissy."  
  
Yuffie gave a small smile. The hurt, humiliation and the embarrassment were still there, but it did not hurt as much. "Thanks, Reno."  
  
"Anytime, sugar."  
  
And he was gone. Yuffie took a deep breath as she got out of bed. Her father was right. There should be no excuses, she has official duties to Wutai, and she would do them.  
She walked to her bathroom and turned the shower on, conditioning her mind for the day.   
  
She is Lady Yuffie Kisaragi of Wutai. She will not hide underneath her blankets again.  
She'll just blast every single one of them with her All Creation if they print that shit again.  
  
~tBc~  
  
So... first chapter has been kicked off...   
  
Did I make Yuffie and Reno OOC with their reaction to the rumors? Well, I just hope the next chapter will provide a deeper insight on why they reacted the way that they did.  
  
Thanks to everyone who commented on Thoughts: Reno. The Yuffie p.o.v. should be up as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

ITALY LIVES!!!! Alessandro Del Piero, my hero! The love of my life! Lol!!  
Sorry, just can't help it!! It kinda felt guilty when I read your comments on my writing stamina... I was supposed to finish this chapter last Sunday, but after Italy lost to Croatia, my heart broke ^__^ only to be fixed by Del Piero... I'm in love!   
  
Anyway, sorry for the delay!  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Breath Away  
Chapter 2  
  
Yuffie took a deep breath as she walked out of the Council Chambers. The only place the media was allowed was in the residence and business district. Anywhere else was off limits, to which she was grateful for.  
  
The meeting turned out better than she expected, no mention of any of the rumors was brought up. The land now belonging to Kitani Corp was top of the agenda, and Yuffie's participation in the Mako Conference next week. She knew Barret would be there, as well as Reeve. He also mentioned that Cloud might make an appearance, but he wasn't sure.  
  
Yuffie's face darkened. The conference would also include the mako-lover Alec Kitani and his supporters. /Gawd, and I thought I never have to see his face again./  
  
The thought of seeing Reeve made her feel uncomfortable. What would she say? Act normal or stay away from him? Sure, she still considered him as a friend, but with those stupid rumors flying around, how was she supposed to act around him? She already heard that some of his suppliers were starting to back-out because of the rumors. She didn't want all his hard work to go down the drain, so what was she supposed to do?  
  
"Yuffie!"  
  
The loud voice made Yuffie roll her eyes. Why she chose Cait Sith as her bodyguard, she would never know. She briefly thought about running away from him and have a little game of hide and seek, but brushed it aside. She needed to go to the private library and research more about the mako-reactors, and their effects on the planet.   
  
"You really shouldn't walk without me, you know!"  
  
"I'm just going to the library..."  
  
Caith Sith pretended to be shocked. "You? Going to the library?"  
  
"For the meeting next week... I need to know what I'm going to say..."  
  
"Simple, just tell them that if they activate the reactors, we'll just blow them all up!"  
  
Yuffie turned red. "I already suggested that, but Godo told me that I need to learn to deal with things in a diplomatic manner." She snorted. "Diplomatic my ass, those people would use the reactors if it means more money,"  
  
There was a flash of light, and they both blinked as they looked around to see where it came from, and Yuffie groaned when she saw a horde of photographers from a distance taking their pictures. "Cait..."  
  
The cat grinned before winking at Yuffie. "I'll take care of it!"   
  
She felt a heavy weight on her head as Cait placed an enormous headphone over her head. Yuffie could only look as the photographers clutched their ears while running away. After a few moments, she felt the weight of the headphones being taken off. "There, see... aren't you glad I'm around?"  
  
"What the hell did you do?"  
  
She looked at the wide beam on the cat's face. "I'm a genius!"  
  
"No... Reeve's the genius. He created *you*"  
  
"Hey! I'm my own mog now! I hardly need him to control me!"  
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes as he began walking to the library. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else recharging?"  
  
"Nope! I have a full day worth of solo power..."  
  
/Unfortunately./ She looked around her, hoping that there was no more photographers hiding somewhere. She didn't even want to think about what she'd see in tomorrow's paper.   
  
*-*-  
  
The next day, President Reeve greeted the day with a smile. The 400-meter run with Reno did him good. After getting himself freshened up, he took a seat, newspaper in hand with his coffee on the other. He sipped the hot liquid carefully, opened the paper... and spat his coffee out.  
  
"What on earth?"  
  
On the front page, was a colored picture of Yuffie with Cait Sith, but what shocked him was the headline: "President Reeve creates a bodyguard for young lover!"  
  
He didn't even bother to read the rest of the article as he dropped the newspaper down at the table. Next week was Yuffie's first official appearance as Lady Kisaragi out of Wutai. He knew that these rumors were being created to discredit her, but what puzzled him was Kitani. He knew the president of Kitani Corp had a slight infatuation with Yuffie, even Reno mentioned it. So why the hell was he allowing his people to do this to her?  
  
"So, any more of your buildings burned down?"  
  
Reeve looked at Reno and shook his head as the Turk sat in front of him, a bottle of light beer on his hand. "You're drinking that?"  
  
"Hey, it's light." He replied before taking a sip. "Aaahhh, nothing better than beer first thing in the morning." He grabbed that paper before Reeve could stop him.  
  
Reno's eye narrowed as he saw the coffee stained picture. Reeve held his breath, not knowing why he felt afraid. There was this expression on Reno's face that he had never seen before...  
  
"I need to call Yuffie. Maybe it would be better if she sticks with the Royal Guards. She's got too much to worry about. Her first public appearance outside of Wutai as Lady Kisaragi..."  
  
"Don't bother." Reno told him after a small sip of beer. "Whatever you do, they'll bound to make something new out of it."  
  
"What am I suppose to do, then?"  
  
Reno shrugged. "I'm just here to watch your back. Don't ask me a question if you know you're not gonna like the answer."  
  
Reeve rubbed the back of his neck, trying to get enough courage to ask Reno a question that's been nagging him. "Is there.... is there anything between you and Yuffie?"  
  
"No." Reno replied as he looked at Reeve. "Is there anything between *you* and Yuffie?"  
  
Reeve blinked, Reno's question catching him off guard. "Of course not!"  
  
The serious look on Reno's face disappeared as the Turk winked at him. "Relax, cat-boy. I was just playing with you."  
  
Reeve scowled at him just as his PHS rang. "Hello? Shake?"  
  
Reno took another sip of his beer as Reeve massaged his temple with his free hand. "Is she okay?... I understand."  
  
The President of Shinra Inc sighed as he turned the connection off. "Yuffie's having another fight with her father." He watched as that dangerous glint appeared on Reno's eyes again as he took another sip of beer.  
  
"So, what else is new?"  
  
"He just asked Vincent Valentine to take Cait Sith's place as her bodyguard."  
  
  
*^*^  
  
"Are you serious?" Yuffie shrieked at her father, while Vincent Valentine waited outside Lord Godo's office. "How the hell did you find him? I couldn't find him half the time I needed to!"  
  
"A stroke of luck, he was seen by one of my men just outside Wutai. I requested to meet with him, and he agreed."  
  
Yuffie buried her face in her hands. It was hard enough to get away from Cait Sith so she can do her experiments, and now she was going to have Vincent... "This is so not happening to me!"  
  
Lord Godo looked at his daughter. "I thought he's your friend."  
  
"He is!" Yuffie replied.   
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"I don't need a bodyguard! I don't want someone following me around... I need my privacy!"  
  
"You were nearly assassinated. I'm not taking the chance to let our guard down..."  
  
He didn't wait for his daughter to reply as he walked towards the door and opened it, and motioned for Vincent to walk in.   
  
"Hi Vinnie." Yuffie greeted. Sure, she was happy that Vincent was around, but it wasn't like they were out on an AVALANCHE mission. Or hanging out together or something... He was here to *guard* her.  
  
Vincent greeted Yuffie with a slight nod, his eyes resting on the half-charm that he had given her. He wasn't surprised that she gave the half away already, and somehow, he knew exactly whom she gave it to.   
  
"Well," Lord Godo said, obviously pleased with himself. "I'll leave the two of you. I already gave Mr. Valentine your whole schedule for the month."  
  
Yuffie watched her father walk away and sighed. /Great. How the hell am I supposed to get away from Vincent and do my experiments?/  
  
"Ummm, How are you?"  
  
"Fine." Vincent replied as he looked at her. "You're supposed to have a meeting with the council soon."  
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Gawd yes! Every single day all we do is talk about this, talk about that..."  
  
"Some things are better resolved if you talk them through,"  
  
"Not if all you do is talk!" Yuffie replied, trying not to feel awkward. "We'll be seeing Barret and Reeve at the conference next week. Maybe Cloud will be there... it's almost going to be like a mini-reunion or something..."  
  
Vincent just nodded, and Yuffie fidgeted. She hated silence.  
  
"So, let's go?" She asked, not knowing what else to say. Vincent nodded again and held the door open for her. Yuffie blushed slightly as she passed by him. The thought that he was going to be around her practically 24/7 was driving her insane. Her hand touched the pendant and she smiled. /I wonder what Reno's doing now./  
  
*-*-  
  
Reeve watched as Reno's grip on the bottle tightened, then relaxed as the Turk flipped the newspaper to the sports page. "Well, Yuffie's going to bring Cait Sith to the conference, so we'll all be seeing each other there."  
  
Reno didn't reply but continued to read the sports page.  
  
The two men stayed silent as Elena and Rude walked in, the female Turk with a huge smile on her face. "I have good news."  
  
"What is it?" Reno asked, not really showing his interest at the information Elena has.  
  
"I have the complete, hard proof that Alec Kitani was part of the assassination plot."  
  
Immediately, Reno's head practically turned at an almost impossible speed as he watched Elena drop a tape on the table. "That was a security footage from a bar in Corel... you have to watch it to believe it."  
  
Reno grinned as he took the tape and headed towards the TV set and played it. All four of them watched as an unknown man was practically shouting at Alec Kitani.  
  
"... I told you not to take part in the assassination! I told you!"  
  
"Shut up." Alec replied as he took a drink of red wine. "Everything's under control."  
  
"Under control? AVALANCHE has..."  
  
"They have nothing!" Alec spat as he looked around them. "They have no proof I'm involve, if they know what's good for them, those stupid bounty hunters won't talk."  
  
"And the council?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, already took care of it..."  
  
Reno paused the tape and looked at Elena. "I could kiss you."  
  
None of them noticed Rude tense up.  
  
"So, you're going to show that to Yuffie?"  
  
Reno scratched his chin. He needed to shave. "No, not yet. I have bigger plans for this tape."  
  
"What? Are you serious?"  
  
"Very. Make about three copies of that. Give me everything you can find about the security, the lay out, and all the works for the conference."  
  
Elena suddenly had a bad feeling about this. Even with all the time she had spent with Reno, he could still surprise her with his callousness. He was planning something, and she knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. "What exactly are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to give Alec Kitani a taste of his own medicine."  
  
*-*-  
  
Alec Kitani, on the other hand, had other things on his mind. The missiles were ready. All it will take was one word from him, and Wutai will once again fall. He clenched his fists as he stared at the newspaper. It was all her fault. If Yuffie only accepted him, then he wouldn't have done this, but she needed to know that he was someone that you just can't push away.  
  
/She won't refuse me again. Not when she finds out what I can do to her precious town./  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi will belong to him, as Wutai will be. Just as it was meant to be.  
  
Years ago, his grandfather left Wutai to join Shinra Inc. Of course, nobody knew that.   
It was one of their family's best-kept secrets. It was his grandfather that saw Lady Misao Kisaragi and her talent with materia. However, her talent wasn't enough to save the town from Sepiroth.   
  
/If only I could get the reports on what they did to Yuffie's blood, I'll be more certain!/  
  
His father had told him about a certain experiment done to the blood sample. Some scientist named Hojo apparently discovered something very interesting in Yuffie's blood, and it was only another scientist that stopped him from asking the young general to bring the child in for further tests. Some woman named Lucinda? Or whatever her name was...  
  
He also knew the rumors about Misao Arimi being a summoner of some sort, but as far as everybody knew, it was all rumors. To him, it was just probably a rumor that was created to justify why Lord Jin Kisaragi would engage his son to a commoner. But still, if Misao Arimi can use more than one materia at once, and if that scientist found Yuffie's blood to be so important, then maybe... just maybe Misao Arimi did have great power that was left undiscovered. If Yuffie also had that power, then all the more reason for him to claim the Lady of Wutai as his own.  
  
/She will belong to me. I never loose.../   
  
~tBC~  
  
joy's little rant:  
  
So, this is chapter 2. Thanks to all your comments, and once again, sorry for the delay.   
Am I making Alec Kitani sound like a psycho? Well, I'm pretty much aware how many of you want him dead... but not yet! I need a villain!  
  
I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the little info on Yuffie's mother. I wanted that part to be a hint. Just remember, this is an AU fic... so I'm taking my liberties here in giving Yuffie greater abilities. So I hope, I pray that you'll all keep an open mind when you read future chapters... PLEASE!!!  
  
I'm not making this a Reno/Yuffie/Vincent/Reeve fic. Really I'm not! And yeah, Reno probably was angry because he wanted to be in Reeve's place! ^__^  
  
Ja!  
Joy 


	3. Chapter 3

I live!! Usual Disclaimers Apply.  
  
Warning: Speling and Grammer mistake aheads!  
  
  
Breath Away  
Chapter 3  
  
Yuffie paced inside her room, PHS in hand. She already knew from Caith Sith that the Turks had once again become bodyguards for the president of Shinra Inc. Maybe she should call him, after all, they were friends, right?  
  
She sat down on her bed and grabbed the Magic 8 ball from her table and shook it.   
  
/Should I call him?/  
  
She stopped shaking it and waited for the answer to float out.  
  
/Yes./  
  
Yuffie dropped the ball on her bed and shook her head. She was asking a *toy* for advise? She bit her lip as she stared at her PHS. What was she supposed to say, anyway?   
  
/To hell with it!/  
  
She took a deep breath as she dialed his number, and she felt her palms sweat as his PHS rang. It took about five rings before he answered the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
Reno looked at Rude, Elena and Reeve talking about the video and walked out to the balcony. "Hey, sugar."  
  
Yuffie blushed. She had gotten used to him calling her sugar. She didn't know why, but she liked it. "Hi... how are you?"  
  
He grinned. He could almost see her blushing. "Good. What about you?"  
  
"Okay... so, you'll be in Nibelheim for the conference with Reeve, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Yuffie took a deep breath as she stood up. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you there."  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"Good."  
  
Reno chuckled. "Are you gonna ask me out or something?"  
  
Yuffie turned completely red. "No! I just wanted to see you.... or something,"  
  
"Okay... heard about your new bodyguard." Reno gripped his PHS tighter as he waited for Yuffie's answer.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Seems like almost all of AVALANCHE would be in the conference."  
  
"Goody." Reno replied dryly as he looked behind him, the other three still engrossed in their conversation. "It's on for three days, right?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'll be there a day before the conference starts. Meet up with Tifa. Oh, is Elena there?"  
  
"She is, but she's going to be busy. Why?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought it would be good for the three of us to go out and do girl stuff."  
  
Reno smirked. The thought of Yuffie, Tifa and Elena hanging out just seemed so... weird.  
"Whatever. What do you want to do anyway?"  
  
"Have lunch or coffee?"  
  
"Lunch would be good. I don't drink coffee."  
  
Yuffie's face brightened as she sighed in relief. "Good. Do you know a good place to eat there?"   
  
"Hmmm, there's this place called Peppermint. I've been there once, good food." He replied, hoping that he never picked up any of the waitresses there. The last thing he needed was to run in to one of his former 'chicks' with Yuffie. "Which hotel will you be staying at?"  
  
"The Heinemann."  
  
/Posh place/ Reno mused. But then again, what else should he expect from the Lord of Wutai? Of course he'd book Yuffie in a place like that. "Good. It's not that far... just around the block. When you see the Irish pub in the corner, next to the flower shop a few buildings away from your hotel, turn left. The Peppermint is right next to an antique shop. No way in hell are you going to miss it."  
  
"You've been around, haven't you?"  
  
Reno grinned. "In more ways than one, sugar."  
  
Yuffie laughed and Reno smiled wider. There was something in the way she laughed that made him feel good. He didn't even know why, but he liked the sound of her laughter.   
  
"Hey, you're buying, right?"  
  
Reno snorted. "You asked me, you pay."  
  
"Awww, come on! I'm a public servant, I don't get paid as much as you!"  
  
He chuckled. "I'll see you on Tuesday, at 1? Or is that too late for you?"  
  
"No, 1 is fine. I'll see you there, then."  
  
"Good. You bringing Valentine with you?"  
  
Yuffie bit her lip. "Umm, I'm sure I can go alone. I have to go now..."  
  
"See you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Reno paused. He knew Yuffie was still on the other end. "Bye."  
  
"Umm, yeah. Bye."  
  
Yuffie frowned. Why wasn't he hanging up? "Bye, Reno."  
  
"See ya, Yuffie."  
  
A few moments of silence and Yuffie laughed, and Reno did as well.  
  
"I'm going now," Yuffie said, a smile on her face.  
  
"Bye."  
  
None of them made a move to cut the connection off.  
  
Inside, Rude, Reeve and Elena watched Reno with amusement.  
  
"He's acting like a school boy." Elena muttered as Reno continued with his farewell.  
Finally, he did turn his PHS off, and the smile on his face disappeared as he looked at the three of them.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," The three replied as they looked away, and Reno smirked as he continued to plot against Alec Kitani.  
  
**  
  
Nibelheim, Heinemann Hotel:  
  
The conference was tomorrow, and Yuffie scanned over her research again. She felt nervous for two reasons, one was the conference, and two...  
  
She stood up and paced around her hotel room while practicing her speech. Tomorrow was the big day, and in an hour, she was going to meet Reno for lunch.   
  
/Gawd, what is happening to me?/  
  
She threw her speech in annoyance. All she did that day was to go over and over it, and she was beginning to get sick of it. Which wasn't good, if she can't handle speaking it, how was she supposed to be convincing?  
  
Yuffie walked to her closet and yanked it open. She pulled out a brown dress and looked at it, before wrinkling her face in disgust. She pulled out another dress, and another...  
  
"To hell with it!" Yuffie cried out and pulled out her favorite blue jeans, and a plain white shirt that Tifa gave her. She quickly changed and took a quick glance in the mirror. She looked plain, but good. Yuffie grinned to herself. She whistled as she wore her sneakers and walked out the door, only to be greeted by Vincent Valentine.  
  
"You have nothing on your schedule today."  
  
"I'm just having lunch." Yuffie replied as she looked at him.  
  
Her comrade simply looked at her as he spoke. "The place you're going to be has not been checked for security."  
  
"Gawd, relax Vinnie! It's only lunch. Besides, I can take care of myself."  
  
"I see."  
  
The of them stood silently, and Vincent already knew who Yuffie was going to meet for lunch, even if she never mentioned it. It was no secret that the Turks are now once again working for Shinra Inc. He knew that there was something going on between Yuffie and Reno, even if they wouldn't admit it to themselves.  
  
"Watch your back, Yuffie. Reno is still a Turk."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Besides, you were a Turk once, too..."  
  
"It means that you trust him too much. It may have been over a year, the old   
Shinra may be dead, but a Turk is still a Turk. And yes, I once was one as well. I never hid that,"  
  
"Then we have nothing to worry about! You're an AVALANCHE member now, and besides, the Turks are working for Reeve, and not for Rufus Shinra."  
  
Vincent wanted to sigh. At her age, after what she had seen and done, there was still a part in Yuffie that was completely innocent. Perhaps ignorant would be the right word...  
  
"You are the next in line to Wutai's throne. The price on your head is still valid. Do not, for one second put your guard down."   
  
Vincent's words startled Yuffie. It was almost as if he was speaking to her as   
a Turk, and not as her comrade from AVALANCHE. He stepped aside, putting more  
space in between them. "You are old enough to decide for yourself, Yuffie. Remember,  
you are now the Lady of Wutai. Anything you do will be watched and judged."  
  
"Okay, can I go now?"   
  
Vincent nodded and Yuffie sighed in relief. She started to walk towards the  
elevator when she felt Vincent following her. She turned around to face him.  
"You're kidding me."  
  
"I was hired by your father. I am simply doing my job."  
  
Yuffie bit her lip as she recalled Vincent's words.  
  
/Anything you do will be watched and judged./ Did she care? Not really.  
Besides, what she was about to do was completely harmless. She gave Vincent  
a bright smile and ran away.  
  
Vincent watched Yuffie and this time, he sighed. Just as when he thought the ex-materia   
hunter had grown up, she would prove him wrong. And somehow, despite all  
the things she would need to change, he knew that she would do Wutai proud.  
  
Yuffie took a deep breath as she entered the Peppermint. She knew that Vincent  
could out run her any day, so it would either mean that he didn't bother following  
her, or two, he probably was already somewhere around. With her luck, it would be  
the latter.  
  
"Table for one?" A cheerful voice asked. Yuffie smiled at the waitress.  
  
"Two, please."  
  
The waitress nodded and motioned Yuffie to follow her. "Smoking or non-smoking."  
  
Yuffie paused. She doesn't smoke, but Reno did. Where would he go? The ninja  
smirked. Where else? "Smoking."  
  
She was led to a corner, not that dim, but the lights were not as bright. The  
sofa-styled seats were comfortable, and thankfully, there was nobody else there.  
She took the menu from the waitress and waited for Reno.  
  
He was ten minutes late. Reno swore silently as he pushed the doors open.  
He stood near the reception area and glanced around, trying to look for  
Yuffie when a blond caught his attention, and a brunette.   
  
/This place is filled with babes!/  
  
That thought immediately filled his brain as he started to walk towards  
the blond when something alerted his senses. He glanced around him again, and  
saw Vincent Valentine, with red eyes that seemed to glow from the dark  
corner of the restaurant. Their eyes met, and the ex-Turk tilted his head discreetly  
to his left, and Reno followed that direction, and saw Yuffie.  
  
She looked away from him and went back to the menu.  
  
/Stupid jerk. Bad enough that he was late... he probably forgot  
that he was supposed to meet me!/   
  
/Remember? He told you not to expect anything!/ Her inner voice taunted her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late."  
  
Yuffie didn't look at him as he sat down. "Not a problem."  
  
Reno watched the scowl on Yuffie's face with mild amusement. Typical woman, saying 'not a problem' when they were royally pissed.   
  
"You should try their Chicken Portuguese. Best in the world."  
  
Yuffie looked at him this time, and tried not to blush. So, she was pissed that he  
nearly chatted the blond, but looking at him now, how could she stay annoyed   
at those blue eyes?   
  
"Really? How many different type of Portuguese Chicken have you tasted?"  
  
Reno shrugged, "Quite a few."   
  
Her top was distracting him. Compared to the cleavage showing blond in the front,  
Yuffie's top was simple. It was plain, and a little bit off shoulder, but it was  
plain, and perfect. Her shoulders were tanned, no ugly strap marks other women had   
after sunbathing... which could mean...  
  
"Reno!"  
  
"What?" He blinked as he met Yuffie's gray eyes.  
  
"What do you want to have?"  
  
He looked at the menu again, and turned to the waitress before ordering.  
"I'll have the Portuguese, salad on the side, light dressing and a sparkling white."  
  
The waitress jotted his order down and turned to Yuffie.  
  
"I'll have the Portuguese Chicken as well, with the steamed vegetables on the  
side and water, please."  
  
"It won't be long."  
  
"Where were you? The Twilight Zone?" Yuffie asked, as Reno shrugged.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Just reading stuff. The conference starts tomorrow."  
  
Reno noticed the look of nervousness on Yuffie's face. "It's only going  
to be for three days. You'll be just fine."  
  
"I hope so. At least Cloud and the others would be there. This whole   
conference is so pointless. I mean, they already know how bad the mako  
reactors are for the planet!"  
  
He snorted. "All you planet loving..."  
  
"Watch it!" Yuffie warned as she kicked him in the shin.  
  
Reno grinned. "... people in once place."  
  
Yuffie sighed. "I know, everyone's going to be there."  
  
And in that instant, both of them looked at each other, and Reno's eyes gleamed in a way Yuffie couldn't describe.   
  
"How's Valentine going with the security?"  
  
Yuffie blinked at his question. "Good, he's been meeting with people about security issues, why?"  
  
Reno shrugged. "Nothing, just wanted to know, sugar." He replied and smiled at her. Yuffie was about to ask something, when the smile on his face widened as he held her hand. The young girl blushed as he held her hands tighter, until she heard a voice she thought she'd never have to hear again.  
  
"Yuffie, I hope you're ready for the conference tomorrow."  
  
She turned around and saw Alec Kitani with his associates.  
  
"I intend to win, Yuffie. What I'm about to do is purely professional, nothing personal."  
  
"I'd say the same thing to you, Kitani." Reno replied, stopping whatever Yuffie was going to say.  
  
Alec glared at Reno. "I told you once, and I'll tell you again. I never loose."  
  
Reno released Yuffie's hand and gave a mock salute. "If you say so, see you tomorrow. Now scram, we have a date to finish."  
  
Yuffie shook her head. This is just one of those times when she wished she could read minds. She thought he was being romantic, but no, he had another motive for holding her hand. She watched as Alec gave another glare to Reno before walking away.  
  
**tBc***  
  
So, how's this? Never got to work on this, until I read the work of the various authors, you guys are simply fantastic! Gave me an inspiration to finish this, that and I need a distraction. My mom's car just got stolen, and all my sister's school stuff is there as well...  
Damn those bastards!  
  
Anyway, i'd like to take this opportunity to plug the reffie alert, in yahoo groups. Did it when fanfiction.net was down, sign up, give me a day or two to approve you and you can post fics, and discussion about our fave couple! 


	4. Chapter 4

Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Breath Away  
Chapter 4  
  
The day Lady Yuffie Kisaragi had been dreading has finally arrived. She sat nervously in the car, between Vincent and Shake. The head of security of the conference had already briefed the ex-Turk, and as good as his plan sounded; there was a slight possibility that things could go wrong.  
  
Always assume the worst situations, and come up with a plan to deal with it.  
  
When the car parked, Yuffie looked outside the window and saw the entrance of the Conference Hall filled with many journalists, and saw many other delegates walking in. She gave a grin when she saw a familiar blond figure, walking next to a brunette.  
  
The moment she got out of the car, Vincent shielded Yuffie with his body from the photographers. It was quite hard to ignore various questions about her relationship with Reeve. Yuffie was a few seconds away from retaliating a snappy comeback when Vincent's glare stopped her.  
  
"Gawd, when will these people stop?" Yuffie muttered as they reached the safety of the building. She smoothed her skirt, and touched her silver headpiece, making sure it was still in place before walking along.  
  
Tifa Lockheart beamed, almost in maternal pride as she watched Yuffie walk towards them, Her dress was of deep red color, mixed with oriental designs that showcased the wealth of Wutaian art. It was long, and covered the ex-materia hunter from head to foot, and the silver headpiece completed the look.   
  
She was about to greet the girl when the organizer for the conference approached her and advised her that all participants were now being asked to take their seats. She saw Yuffie look at her, and Tifa noticed that she looked as if she was on the Highwind. She gave the girl a comforting smile, which Yuffie returned. She looked in interest as Vincent followed Yuffie inside.  
  
"Hey, what's Vincent doing with Yuffie?"  
  
Tifa turned to look at Cloud. "Don't you remember? Lord Godo hired him as Yuffie's bodyguard after that whole fiasco with Cait Sith..."  
  
Cloud grinned. "I remember now!"  
  
"Look, there's Reeve!" Cloud whispered, and pointed to where the President of Shinra Inc was seating, a few tables away from Yuffie, looking very nervous; and of course, seated behind him were Rude and Elena, and Cloud briefly wondered where Reno was. He felt Tifa stiffen as another figure walked in the room, and was led to the far right side.   
  
Alec Kitani and his associates walked in the room, and Cloud followed his gaze, and narrowed his eyes when he realized that Alec was looking at Yuffie. /Can one man be so dense? She doesn't like you, asshole! Give it up!/  
  
As all the participants started to take their seats, Tifa felt a chill in her body. Almost the same one she felt when she was waiting for the assassin to strike during Yuffie's coronation. Something was going to go wrong...  
  
The lights dimmed, and the Mako Conference began.  
  
Yuffie felt her palms sweat as the attention was focused on her. She waited for the onslaught of questions to begin when she finished her speech. Each participant were allowed ten to fifteen minute of speech, with five minutes for question and answer time.   
  
"Lady Kisaragi, do you deny your affair with the President of Shinra Inc? Isn't your participation here purely out of self-interest?"  
  
Yuffie's hand twitched for her conformer. "I have nothing to deny. President Reeve has been a friend of mine for a long time; my only interest is for the safety of Wutai and the rest of the planet. You have seen what the mako reactors have done to the planet. We cannot allow for the same mistake to happen twice."  
  
"Weren't you part of that terrorist group, AVALANCHE?"  
  
"I never denied that I was part of AVALANCHE, and we are not a terrorist organization."  
Yuffie replied, imagining in her head what this idiot would look life after a she pounded him.  
  
The speaker just smirked, and another person stood up to ask another question.  
  
"Your little group is responsible for the deaths of many..."  
  
Yuffie's temper snapped. "We never made excuses for the things we have done. It was war, and as I recall, your company was the biggest supplier of weapons to the SOLDIERS of the old Shinra regime. All of us have our hands stained."   
  
The representative from that company turned red at Yuffie's outburst, even more so when his gaze shifted to the other members of AVALANCHE present in the meeting.  
  
Why he agreed to Alec Kitani's plan, he would never know. True, Lady Kisaragi looked more like a spoilt princess, but the expression on her face now was cold, and her eyes was still settled on him, and he could no nothing but sit back, and let another delegate ask another question.   
  
A few minutes later, Yuffie's anger has not yet subsided. Luckily, the rest of the questions were more relevant to the topic, rather than questions that were meant to make her look like a fool. Her eyes narrowed as Alec Kitani walked up the stage, and the lights dimmed slightly to signal the beginning of another speaker. He looked so smug; Yuffie wished that he'd fall flat on his face.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I come before you as the President of Kitani Corp...."  
  
He was halfway through his speech when everything went completely black. Vincent Valentine tensed, his hand on his gun as he listened closely to his surroundings. There was slight confusion when the projector turned on.   
  
What came next was an absolute surprise.  
  
"... I told you not to take part in the assassination! I told you!"  
  
It was Alec Kitani and his secretary, on the big screen.  
  
"They have nothing!" Alec spat as he looked around them. "They have no proof I'm involve, if they know what's good for them, those stupid bounty hunters won't talk."  
  
"And the council?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, already took care of it..."  
  
The scene stopped and all the lights turned back on, and everything was silent.  
  
"It was *you?*" Yuffie cried out in surprise. The once quiet hall erupted with noise as Alec Kitani gained his composure and denied the validity of that tape.  
  
"This is an outrage! I would never plot against Wutai!" He cried out, and once again, the lights dimmed and the projector turned on once more to continue the rest of his conversation with his secretary.   
  
The media gallery was in total chaos as the lights turned on again, and was crazily snapping away. All looked disappointed as they noticed that Lady Yuffie Kisaragi was no longer in the hall. Tifa looked worried as she looked at Cloud who soothed her fears.  
  
"She's with Vincent, remember? He must have taken her out already when the second show began.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of red and blue, and he turned to see Reno with a cigarette in his hands, carefully watching the scenery from the edge of the media gallery. Their eyes met, and Reno gave Cloud a mocking salute before turning his attention back to the commotion on stage.   
  
Barret Wallace didn't know if he should laugh at the stupidity of Alec Kitani, or blow the man's brains off. Did he really think he could mess with a member of AVALANCHE and get away with it? He looked at Cloud, who simply shook his head. On stage, Alec was already ushered out by his own security, and the first Mako Conference went down in smoke.  
  
*-*-  
  
"Vinnie, I can't walk fast in this stupid dress!" Yuffie complained as Vincent walked behind her, he was so close, that Yuffie felt that she was going to trip on his feet.  
  
Vincent didn't slow down. He knew the importance of getting Yuffie out of the building. He had his suspicion, the same suspicion Reno has harbored. He's got to hand it to Reno. He remembered a similar scenario when he first entered the Turks so many years ago...   
  
"Vinnie, slow down!"  
  
They were already outside, and Shake was in the car waiting for them. Yuffie grumbled as she climbed inside the car with Vincent close behind. "We didn't have to go, you know! I wanted to punch that idiot! And he claims that he loves me! Gawd, what a psycho... of course he was never telling the truth, and Godo! Ha! He was so approving of that jerk..."  
  
Vincent and Shake simply listened at Yuffie's tirade, each lost at their own thoughts.  
  
*-*-  
  
Elena didn't know what to think. She had an idea on what Reno was plotting when he first asked for copies of the tape, but still, seeing it was different. There was a nagging feeling inside of her that was saying what they did was just going to make things worse. She looked at Rude who entered their suite without Reno.  
  
"Where's Reno?"  
  
"Don't ask." Rude replied as he took his sunglasses off and sat on the couch. "How did everything go?"  
  
"Cloud left with Tifa and Barrett, Kitani was ushered off elsewhere. Reeve's working on Caith Sith, again..."  
  
"Again?"  
  
Elena nodded. "Said that he's got something he wants to do with the mog."   
  
They fell into silence until Rude's PHS rang. "Rude."  
  
Elena watched as Rude listen to the other end before ending the connection. "That was Reno, he said that he'll meet us back at Midgar on Monday."  
  
"But it's only Wednesday... what are we going to do till then?"  
  
Rude smiled. "I can think of something."  
  
And probably for the first few times in her life, Elena was speechless.   
  
*-*-  
  
Alec Kitani screamed in pure rage as he threw his beer bottle on the wall. His secretary remained silent in the background as Alec continued to trash his office. He picked his phone up and dialed a number.  
  
"Do it! I want Wutai burned to the ground before the sun sets tomorrow!"  
  
"Sir..."  
  
He never got a chance to finish his protest as he was shot right through the heart.  
  
*End Chapter*  
  
Thanks to all your comments for all my fics! So... the action begins soon. Hope this doesn't sound to rushed... I will change the rating for Family Affair. The reason it was R was that there may be some segments later on that would require a higher rating. I guess I'll just cross the bridge when I get there... or however the saying goes! 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay... here's a short chapter. I have re up-loaded Price of Innocence, hopefuly, I'll be posting new chapters soon!  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
  
  
Breath Away Ch5  
  
Lady Yuffie Kisaragi was back home in Wutai. She knew she shouldn't be surprised that Vincent already made prior arrangements for the Highwind to be ready at any moment's notice. The trip home, as always made Yuffie sick. She could never get used to flying without feeling as if she was going to barf.  
  
Her father had been informed of the day's event, and shocked would not even describe the Lord's reaction to the news. Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine flew back to Nibelheim to meet with Cloud and Tifa, after Cait Sith was delivered by CargoExpress, With a note attached from Reeve saying that he added a few modifications to the mog that would make it more useful.  
  
So now, she was in her room, with the annoying mog as her bodyguard once again.  
  
"Awww, Yuffie! I know you want to call Reno!" Cait teased making kissing noises, and the cat narrowly avoided a pillow that Yuffie threw.  
  
"Shut up!" Yuffie snapped at the grinning cat, PHS in hand. How was she supposed to talk to Reno when Cait was around? She never even bothered to remove the red dress she wore to the conference, and practically forgot that she was still wearing the headpiece.  
  
Cait Sith just sniggered as he stuck his tongue to further annoy the young woman. Yuffie retaliated and stuck her tongue out. She was distracted from her current war with Reeve's mechanical creation when her PHS rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sugar, so eager to get away from me, are you?"  
  
Yuffie blushed as she turned away, so that Cait Sith couldn't see her reaction. "It was Vinnie, he already planned an escape route with Cid and Cloud even way before." Yuffie replied with a mutter. Couldn't they have informed her of the little plan?  
  
"I see. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Just fine..." She was cut off and Cait Sith continued to make kissing noises in the back. "Shut up, you stupid mog!"  
  
"What's that mog doing there?" Reno asked, amused as Yuffie started a verbal spar with Cait Sith.  
  
"I don't know, Reeve sent him here." She replied as she glared at the grinning cat. "So, tell me how you pulled that one off?"  
  
"Pulled what off?" He asked innocently.  
  
Yuffie smirked at his reply. "Forget it, I don't want to know."  
  
Cait watched in silent amusement as Yuffie sat on a chair, both legs on one side of the armchair. She wasn't exactly the vision of elegance, but she just looked so right, sitting so unlady like in an official Wutaian robe, the silver headpiece that told of her royal status still firmly attached to her head. And the smile...  
  
He briefly frowned, wondering if she was just one of Reno's many conquest. Suddenly, he blinked. Where did that thought came from? What the hell did his wonderful creator add on him this time?  
  
His thought was cut short as they heard a loud explosion that nearly threw Yuffie out of her chair. Yuffie stood up, PHS still in hand as she looked out her window, and they both watched in horror as a ball of flames erupted from the ground.  
  
"NO!"  
  
*-*-  
  
A loud knock interrupted Rude's blissful sleep. The knock became more louder and urgent as the bald man stood up, taking his gun with him as he answered the door.  
  
"Rude! Wake up, Come on!"  
  
He frowned as he opened the door, and the president of Shinra walked in, carrying a portable t.v. "You have to see this... I just sent Cait back to Wutai after my modifications when he picked this up..."  
  
Elena walked outside as she heard the noise that Reeve was making. Her attention focused on the tv screen that came alive, and the once silent room was filled with screams of horror and panic. She felt herself grow weak as she walked closer to the screen and watched as people were running in blind panic, as another whistling sound came, then the ground shook, and the screams intensified.  
  
"What is this?" She asked in horror, as the screen started to blur, before becoming clear again.  
  
"It's Wutai... Alec Kitani just declared war on Wutai. The place is burning to the ground, and Lord Godo was already escorted somewhere... but Yuffie... I don't know where she is. One minute she was in front of Cait, then..."  
  
"...Cloud and the others know about this?"  
  
Reeve shook his head, and Rude walked over to the phone and dialed a number.  
  
All of a sudden, there was nothing on the screen but static.  
  
Reeve swore under his breath. How were they supposed to know now if Yuffie was safe?  
  
In another hotel, Cloud, Tifa, and Cid, along with Vincent heard the news. There was still no news on mainstream news report, and all they had for information was Cait Sith, and they lost that one a few moments ago.  
  
"We need to get to Wutai immediately."  
  
Cloud nodded. "Reeve already mentioned about getting satellite photos. We need to know exactly where those missiles are coming from. we don't know if we'd be able to use the Highwind..."  
  
"We can." Cid said gruffly, reaching for a cigar. "We just need to find another route to Wutai... they'll be expecting us... unless Kitani is really stupid, that is."  
  
"Somehow, I don't believe he is." Vincent murmured as he looked at Cloud. "How soon can we leave for Wutai?"  
  
Cloud never had a chance to reply, as there was a loud knock on the door. Tifa looked at the peephole, and immediately opened the door to let Rude, Elena and Reeve walk in.  
  
"I have the photos."  
  
*-*  
  
In another part of the hotel, Mayor Barret Wallace was too busy packing, much to the dismay of his assistants.  
  
"Mayor Wallace, joining AVALANCHE could mean danger for us all! It is not our business..."  
  
His secretary was interrupted as Barret slammed his suitcase shut. "Who provided all that food and materials when that freak storm came a few months ago?"  
  
"Wutai, sir."  
  
"That's right, it wasn't any of their business to make sure half of the people don't starve or freeze to death..."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"I'm leaving!" Barret snapped, times like this he regretted becoming a political figure. "If any of you think you can stop me, go ahead an' try!"  
  
None of them dared he stalked past them.  
  
Somewhere near Wutai, Alec Kitani was not pleased. There was no sign of Yuffie, but his inside source had assured him that she was not evacuated along with her father. So where was she?  
  
He momentarily regretted killing his secretary, but the man knew too much, and may betray him one day. Better to get rid of him now before he becomes a real problem. Alec looked at his watch. There was an hour left before he will signal the start of an air raid, before launching his own soldiers into Wutai. For now, he'd let the people think the worst was over. He smiled as he looked at the fallen city of Wutai. They never stood a chance against Shinra then, and they'll never stand a chance against Kitani Corp now.  
  
Soon, he will be the Lord of Wutai, with Yuffie as his... just as it was meant to be.  
  
*-*  
  
En Ch5 


End file.
